The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art. In many well applications, a tool string is delivered downhole to perform a desired function with respect to the well. Oil and gas well pressure deployments in coiled tubing, slick line, and wireline operations have become common, and pressure control in the wellbore can be important with respect to QHSE (quality, health, safety and environment) considerations.
The tool string may be delivered downhole in multiple sections and stages, and ball valves are sometimes employed to facilitate the multi-stage deployment. However, the ball valves used in tool strings are limited in that they do not facilitate desired pressure testing, rendering such ball valve systems susceptible to QHSE issues. Additionally, some tool string applications have attempted to achieve greater control over undesirable flow by adding check valves to the tool string. However, the addition of such valves creates an undesirably longer tool string and increases the cost associated with the operation.